Speed fastening devices are well known in athletic and outdoor activity shoes. The most prevalent and somewhat archaic form of speed fastening device being the projecting hook types which are securely mounted in a conventional manner in the upper portion of a footwear. However, in spite of the alacrity provided by the conventional hook-like fastening elements, there is an obvious drawback to this form. The shoelace is secured or anchored in only one direction; that is, inward towards the periphery of the shoe throat and once untied, will invariably slip out of the hook containment leading to an instant unravelling of the fastening pattern. A situation which I daresay generates its share of consternation and exasperation with many a shoe-wearer.
It is, therefore, desirable to design an essentially hook-type speed fastening device which, while providing a novel and enhanced threading capacity, also provides a containment configuration which secures the shoelace and allows for individual, shoe wearer induced disengagement of the shoelace. The system should also allow a shoelace to be threaded in and out of the fastening device with equal facility.
Furthermore, because extant hook-type fasteners used in bags, luggages and the like require thumb and index finger manipulation in order to provide engagement and disengagement (capacity) with a receiving bar, the present invention obviates the need for such encumberance by providing a fastening device with self-seeking chute or opening and innate elasticity in its configuaration.